23:59
by Anyara
Summary: "Puedes pensar que mi relato es absurdo, o el burdo resultado de la falta de sueño de algunos días. Pero no, yo puedo asegurarte que no hay nada de absurdo en lo que voy a contarte..." Bill Kaulitz.


**23:59**

.

Puedes pensar que mi relato es absurdo, o el burdo resultado de la falta de sueño de algunos días. Pero no, yo puedo asegurarte que no hay nada de absurdo en lo que voy a contarte, estoy aquí, justamente para que mires cada rincón de aquella habitación a la que entrarás, justo en el momento en que enciendas la luz, porque la barrera entre tu mundo y el mío, se diluye en la oscuridad.

—¡No me esperes! —exclamó Tom, justo antes de cerrar la puerta. Yo simplemente alcé la mano y le hice un gesto, para que se largara de una vez.

Me dejé caer en el sofá de la sala y puse la televisión, que parecía plagada de películas románticas. Suspiré y me detuve en una de ellas. Los protagonistas parecían divertirse, así que me dejé llevar por los diálogos y las risas fáciles. Cuando esa película terminó, comenzó otra, para ese momento me sentía algo adormilado, había descansado mal las últimas noches, a raíz de algunas noticias que se difundían en torno a nosotros, a mí, que aunque quisiera ignorarlas, lograban calar en mi interior. Quizás, simplemente, tenía que comprender que cuando alguien está desequilibrado, no hay lógica en sus actos. Y al parecer ella lo estaba.

Bostecé y uno de mis perros lo hizo a continuación, contagiándose del bostezo.

—Será mejor que me vaya a la cama —le dije, apagando el televisor y caminando hasta la cocina, para dejar algo de comida para ellos, antes de meterme a la cama.

El ritual anterior a dormir se llevó a cabo del modo habitual. Cepillarme los dientes, evacuar la vejiga, fuera la camiseta, los pantalones y a la cama.

Extendí la mano, para apagar la luz de la lámpara en la mesa de noche, cuando el reloj que tenía ahí, marcó las veintitrés cincuenta y nueve. Sólo quedaba un minuto para media noche. Un minuto para San Valentín.

Apagué la luz y cerré los ojos, Sin poder dejar de pensar en aquella chica. La que aparecía en los periódicos, la forma en que la prensa se había encargado de difundir aquella noticia. En medio de aquellos pensamientos me dormí.

Me vi, de pronto, subiendo las escaleras al segundo piso, de una casa que no conocía, aunque sabía perfectamente lo que iba a buscar. Caminé por un corto pasillo y abrí la puerta de una de las habitaciones. La que buscaba.

Oprimí el interruptor de la pared, pero la luz no se encendió, lo miré, lo accioné un par de veces hasta que desistí. La luz del pasillo me ayudaría. Me adentré en la habitación, caminando hasta el escritorio que había junto a la pared. Busqué entre los pocos papeles que había encima, sin éxito. Abrí un cajón, luego otro, notando como la luz me iba abandonando. Miré a mi espalda, avanzando hacia la puerta que se cerraba. Tomé la manilla un segundo después del clic que hizo la cerradura al afianzarse, la giré, pero no logré abrirla.

—Mierda… —murmuré, mirando al suelo, la pequeña línea de luz que se filtraba desde el pasillo.

—Bill…

Escuché mi nombre, lejano, algo desvanecido, como si el susurro estuviese en mi mente. Giré nuevamente la manilla, con un par de movimientos más inquietos.

—Bill…

Ahí estaba otra vez, más nítido, más cercano. Se me tensó la espalda y noté el vello que crecía por la línea que marcaba mi columna electrizarse, causándome un escalofrío. Apreté la manilla y la giré lentamente, con fuerza, esperando quizás forzarla hasta que cediera.

—Bill…

Cerré los ojos, a pesar de la oscuridad, pegando el cuerpo a la puerta, como si buscara todo el espacio posible, para alejarme de aquella voz. Una profunda sensación de pánico me llenó todo el cuerpo. Sabía, como sabía que respiraba, que si me daba la vuelta vería algo, algo que no debía de estar ahí.

Tuve deseos de llorar.

—¿Quién eres?... —pregunté con un hilo de voz.

La voz no respondió de inmediato, pero cuando lo hizo sonó tan cercana, que mi mano sobre la manilla dolía de lo mucho que la apretaba.

—Eso ya lo sabes…

El corazón me latía con tanta violencia, que casi no podía respirar, las manos me sudaban y el cuerpo se me enfriaba. Sabía quién era, claro que lo sabía.

—¿Qué quieres?...yo no te hecho nada… —me obligué a sacar la voz.

—Sabes que sí… —la voz sonaba suave, tranquila—tú eres la razón… la única…

Apreté los parpados deseando despertar, sabía que era un sueño, pero las sensaciones, la angustia, eran tan reales.

—Bill… —mi nombre parecía ser acariciado por su boca, como un lamento—¿quieres la foto?

Solté el aire en medio de los temblores que me ocasionaba el miedo. Sí, a eso había venido, a asegurarme de lo que decía la foto. Según los periódicos, una auténtica nota de suicidio. Quise girarme para mirarla, para enfrentar el pánico, pero me sentía imposibilitado para moverme.

—No tengas miedo… —me pidió—yo te amo…

La declaración sólo aumento mi espanto.

—Sólo quiero estar contigo…

A mi mente vinieron las palabras leídas en aquel artículo.

"_Chica se suicida, por amor a su ídolo"_

Moví la cabeza con lentitud, por encima de mi hombro. Notando el suave reflejo que iluminaba parte de la habitación. Comencé a respirar por la nariz, esperando poder hacerlo con algo más de regularidad. Observando cada vez, un poco más de ese reflejo, encontrándome entonces con su mano, que sostenía algo, la foto quizás. Cerré los ojos nuevamente.

—Sólo quiero estar contigo…

Repitió una vez más. Yo volví a forzar la manilla de la puerta.

—Déjame ir… —le pedí.

—No puedo… te amo…

Parecía más cercana, tanto, que podía percibir en el aire que me rodeaba su proximidad. El sudor que se formaba en mi rostro se helaba, antes de bajar por mi sien y las pulsaciones de mi corazón me tenían al borde de un colapso.

—Tengo que despertar, tengo que despertar… —comencé a murmurar, como si se tratara de una oración.

—¿Por qué quieres irte?, ¿por qué quieres dejarme? —la escuché, casi susurrando en mi oído. Las lágrimas que me quemaban los ojos se acumulaban sin llegar a caer, ni siquiera ese alivio conseguiría. Los músculos del antebrazo me dolían por la presión de mi mano contra la manilla y apreté la puerta con mi cuerpo, buscando fusionarme con ella y traspasarla.

Cerré los ojos.

—Sólo quiero… —susurré, sin lograr terminar la frase, cuando noté algo muy parecido a un aliento frío, contra mi oído. Apreté los parpados.

—No… no… —murmuraba ella en negación.

"_Quiero despertar, quiero despertar"_

Repetía mi mente, sin poder hablar. Su voz sonaba perturbada, exigente.

—Ahora eres mío… lo serás para siempre. Viví y morí por ti, me lo merezco.

"_Despertar, despertar"_

Temblaba, todo mi cuerpo se estremecía en espasmos que no lograba controlar. Pánico, pavor, el más absoluto miedo me invadía, me imposibilitaba, no me permitía pensar, ni hablar, ni razonar.

Y su voz, emitiendo un grito que no estaba en el aire, se oía dentro de mis huesos, como si estuviesen huecos, una mano aferró mi antebrazo, clavándome las uñas como si fuesen garras.

Terror.

—¡No te dejaré ir!

Y desperté.

La habitación sumida en la oscuridad, mi corazón batiendo exagerado, el cuerpo sudando, mis movimientos erráticos, el dolor en mi antebrazo. Extendí la mano temblorosa, hacía la mesa de noche, buscando el interruptor de la lámpara. Encendí la luz y miré la hora en el reloj, las veintitrés cincuenta y nueve.

¿Cómo era posible que no hubiese pasado ni un minuto?

Apreté el botón que me indicaba el día. Trece de febrero, era correcto. Justo en ese instante la hora cambió a las cero, cero.

Exhale con fuerza. Vaya sueño. Apoyé la frente sobre la almohada.

—Feliz San Valentín…

Hablé con ironía.

Grité espantado, cuando su mano aferró mi antebrazo, sin que la viese venir, clavándome las uñas como si fuesen garras. La miré junto a mí, rodeada por el abismo más absoluto.

Y la voz. Su voz. Macabra y desequilibrada.

—Ahora eres mío.

.

**Una historia nacida para un reto de Terror, espero que les haya gustado, porque después de todo, ¿quién no ha sentido alguna vez, que no está solo en una habitación?**

**Besos.**

**Siempre en amor.**

_**Anyara**_


End file.
